A vaporizer is a device used to extract the active ingredients of plant material, e.g., tobacco, or other herbs or blends, for inhalation by a human. Another type of vaporizer is an e-cigarette that typically heats a liquid solution into vapors. Vaporization involves heating a material, either by conduction or by convection, so that its active compounds boil off into a vapor. As opposed to smoking, vaporization is said to avoid the production of irritating, toxic, and carcinogenic by-products. Studies show that vapor contains substantially zero particulate matter or tar, and, in comparison to smoking, significantly lower concentrations of noxious gases such as carbon monoxide. It has also been shown that, in comparison to other drug delivery methods, such as ingestion, vaporization has a more rapid onset of pharmacological effect, direct delivery into the bloodstream (via the lungs), and more precise titration such that the desired level is reached and not exceeded, enabling consistent and appropriate dosage.
Prior art vaporizers typically include only a single loading area into which substances (e.g., tobacco, e-cigarette liquid, etc.) may be loaded for vaporizing. Many users prefer the use of a portable vaporizer that can be used on the go and carried with the user at all times on their person. Because portable vaporizers have only a single loading area, when the vaporizer requires a refill in order to be utilized the user is required to retrieve an additional amount of the vaporizable substance and load that substance into the singular loading area. This can be a cumbersome and time-consuming task. In addition, there is a social stigma that is often associated with the use of such vaporizers. The user may not desire others to see him/her loading the substance into the vaporizer. Also, the user may not have the substance on hand to refill the vaporizer and therefore has missed out on an opportunity to enjoy the vaporizing experience. Unfortunately, existing vaporizers do not provide for a portable vaporizer that allows users to “refill” the vaporizer in a public environment quickly, easily, and discretely.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.